Future Justice
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: In the 22nd century, after the Justice League disbanded, a new evil has risen. Calling themselves the phoenix, they are the light's descendants and, like the phoenix they plan to rise from the ashes and bring forth a new era of evil. Now the descendants of the Team and the Justice League must join once again to fight them and protect their world. *REWRITTEN!*
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I decided to rewrite this story. Don't worry nothing major changed. The characters are still here.**

**Now then a little clarification for the OCs. This story is set in the 22****nd**** century meaning that the original Justice League is dead. So no Bruce, no Dick, no Jason, no Superman. They can be descendants though. if the character didn't appear in young justice then yes you can submit it.**

**Now what I'll need:**

**BASIC**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Alias:**

**Hero? antihero? Villain? ****Neutral? Civilian?**

**APPERANCE**

**Costume:**

**Hair color:**

**Skin color:**

**Nationality/ethnicity(optional):**

**HISTORY**

**Background:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings (if any)**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fun facts:**

**POWER**

**Powers:**

**Weapons: optional**

**Origin of powers:**

**Experience:**

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Me: if I have a boy, he'll be named Jason**

**Friend: why Jason?**

**Me: because Jason is awesome.**

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A silent shadow sat crouched on the tree branch observing the facility in front of him. it was a Cadmus lab one of the few still left after the Great War. According to the Justice League, or rather Batman, the lab had been rumored to be creating illegal genetic experiments.

"_This kind of stuff has been illegal since the Superman crisis. The league destroyed all genetic experiments along with the government. Why are even here?"_

"_Because the bat said so. Why you got something better to do?"_

Impulse crossed her arms glaring at Kid Bat who smirked. He looked back at the Cadmus facility. The night guard had arrived.

"_Okay, this is it. now remember. This is a covert mission. I'm looking at you Starbolt."_

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"_I told you it wasn't my fault."_

"_You are the most inexperienced member of this team. Remind me again why Batman let you on the team."_

"_Apollo stop, if Batman deemed her ready then she's ready."_

The archer huffed and crossed his arms looking away from Starbolt and Kid Bat.

"okay guys," Dan's voice came over the com-link, "I disabled the security systems and the cameras are in loop. you should still be careful, though. I'm pretty sure they have a separate security system."

"thanks central," Kid Bat said.

"it's a shame Khayal and Superboy couldn't come," Starbolt said.

Kid Bat didn't answer, but he shushed them.

He jumped down from the branch and ran forward coming to a stop behind some shrubs. He looked up and motioned for his team to follow. He found a window. He threw an automatic glass cutter.

Kid Bat slipped through the hole. He waited to make sure the rest of the team followed. They all made it true easily although Apollo, being the most muscular of the group had a little trouble.

"alright central, we're in," Kid Bat said.

"go straight and then turn left, but be careful. I'm getting readings of two organisms nearby."

Kid Bat nodded and took off in a run. he stopped at the corner and pressed his body against the wall, the team doing the same. He snuck a look to see two guards standing in front of the vault. Kid Bat nodded to Impulse who took off in a blur. Two seconds later, two thuds where heard. Kid Bat allowed them to go ahead. Impulse stood triumphantly over the unconscious guards.

Apollo placed a small patch over the security system of the vault.

From her side, Dan was furiously typing away at the keyboard as various programs worked to bypass security. Around her many holograms popped up, to the normal person this would have been overwhelming, but to Dan it was child's play. She was a Luthor, and Luthor's were known for their durability and resilience. her blue hair was cut short to give her the appearance of a boy. She blamed her father. Then again, she blamed her father for everything. Thanks to him, the world thought she was a boy. After a lot of well-placed bribes, James Mathew Luthor managed to convince the nosy public that he had a son. It was out of respect for his wife that he didn't outright turn Dan into a boy.

Dan wasn't much of an outside person. She preferred to work behind the scenes in the man-made mount justice. The Justice League had rebuilt it after the reach invasion. Dan glanced at ceiling where all of the fallen heroes where portrayed all in mid-flight. She saw the first Robin jumping in the air followed by his brothers: Jason Todd, Tim drake and Damian Wayne. The images changed every minute to the different costume changes the heroes had gone through. The first Robin became the first Nightwing and the second Batman. Jason Todd disappeared only to appear again as the red hood. Tim drake became red Robin. Damian Wayne became the second Nightwing only to be quickly replaced by Batman.

There were more permanent images such as that of Kid Flash. He was portrayed in mid run and mid laugh.

Dan sighed and rubbed her eyes. sometimes she got the shivers by being surrounded by so many heroes. However, she wanted to meet one of the heroes. She wanted to know what it was like to save the world so many times.

"approaching secret genetics lab."

Kid Bat. If anything that name was a misnomer. In Dan's opinion, Kid Bat should have been Robin. It suited him. he was talkative, mischievous and a little troll. All the fine markings of a true Robin. Kid Bat was the complete opposite of his ancestors though beginning with Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne. They were more serious and rarely if ever smiled. If Dan could choose she'd say Kid Bat was a descendant of Terry McGinnis, the fourth Batman and second illegitimate son of the bat. The first being the Huntress. However she couldn't choose, Kid Bat was a direct descendant of Damian Wayne.

"be careful Kid Bat," Dan said, "the sub levels are on a separate security system which I cannot access., although I managed to hack into the motion sensors though I doubt I would do you any good."

Dan couldn't help but admire the team. Kid Bat was the leader having been born for the job. It was an unwritten rule. The bat will always be the leader. Kid Bat had fashioned his costume to look like Terry McGinnis's outfit. All black with a red bat on his chest.

Then there was Apollo, descendant of Artemis and Kid Flash. It was a few months after Kid Flash's death that they had discovered Artemis was to have a son. Apollo was very different from his ancestors. He was cold and sometimes rash reminding Dan of the Harpers. He wore a costume similar to green arrow although the green was replaced by blue.

Starbolt was a newer asset to the team having been taken in by the Justice League. She was one of the few permanent residents of mount justice. Her costume consisted of a bright white full bodysuit with a black star in the middle, black domino mask. Being a pyroknetic and a manipulator of light, Starbolt was deemed the hotshot. Pyrokinetics had the reputation of having tempers as well as having few control over their abilities. Starbolt was determined to disprove that theory.

Impulse was perhaps the optimist of the group. The costume of Dan's own design. It was a red spandex suit with a matching dark red cloak. A golden bird shaped brooch held the cloak together. the mask was taken from the first Impulse's design. Personally, Dan liked the white gloves and boots feeling they clashed beautifully against the red of the costume. Impulse was very different from the previous speedsters. For one she was patient, something that was hardly ever used to describe a speedster. For another she was not related to the Flash, not by blood or marriage.

Superboy was the result of human, Kryptonian and Martian merging. he was the grandson of the first Superboy and miss Martian, or lady Martian as Dan had come to know her. Superboy had the powers of Superboy but had added density shifting, limited telepathic abilities and flight. His costume was very different from any of the previous Superboys. Where his father modeled his costume after the first Superboy, this one modeled it after Superman. He wore a gray jacket and wore a capeless version of Superman's costume. the only thing Superboy had in common with his grandfather was the attitude. Oh where to begin on that attitude.

Khayal. Khayal was difficult to explain. Dan had only rumors to go by on his past. Some say he's a descendant of Deathstroke, other's say of Ra's al Ghul. Whoever his ancestor is, Khayal was a skilled martial artist and a deadly fighter. He never talked much and sometimes Dan altogether forgot that he was even there. He wore an all-black costume very similar to that of the classic ninja except he wore a mask over his eyes.. A hood covered his face and from the few times that Dan had seen it down, she could understand why Khayal had the hood up. the left half of his face had a long scar running below his eye. Dan couldn't help but wonder how he got that scar. It was that scar that incited the many rumors behind his back, but if Khayal heard those rumors he didn't care.

"central," apollo's voice came, "you better see this."

Images from all four of the team members appeared on the holograms.

"my god," Dan gasped.

It was a boy in a Cadmus pod. He wore an black suit. His eye where closed and he had black hair. the boy may not have the scar, but here was no doubt who the boy was supposed to be.

Khayal.


	2. Chapter 2

Khayal stood watch over jump city. long abandoned years ago by the heroes of old, crime has run rampant in the city's street's becoming similar to Gotham city except crime rate wasn't _that _high. A sword rested on his back. his cloak billowed in the breeze. He had chosen not to join the team on their mission to Cadmus, resorting to lies to get out of it.

Normally he would be more than willing to go on a mission, but not on this one. he didn't want to take the chance. he didn't want to get caught and be victim of more experimentation. He envied the first Superboy for having been freed by his friends. Khayal didn't have that luxury. It happened during the 'great escape' as he liked to call it. it was when the Justice League had raided Cadmus giving test subjects a way to escape.

Khayal was one of the lucky ones along with Starbolt and a few others. He doubted Starbolt recognized or even remembered him. they only met briefly and it was when they pit her against him. he remembered feeling envy towards Starbolt. She had had a family. Khayal did not. Starbolt had grown up knowing her parents and her family. all Khayal knew was his mother's name and even that wasn't enough. Talia. He was raised in Cadmus, Cadmus was his home and he hated Cadmus. Khayal won that fight with Starbolt and that victory was followed by more.

He stroked the scar running along his left side. The scar was a gift from his mother. They had met briefly when he escaped Cadmus. He had fought her in anger and he lost. She did not kill him instead she gave him that scar as a promise that they would meet again. She broke that promise. Talia al Ghul was killed during a mission in Australia.

Did he know of the rumor's circling around his history? Of course he did. How could he not. He was genetically enhanced to have heightened senses. He heard the Cadmus scientists say his hearing could rival Deathstroke's.

A beeping in his ear alerted him of an incoming message and it brought him out of his thoughts.

"Khayal," it was central, "we have a situation in Cadmus. You need to see this."

The video feed from the team appeared in his holographic computer. Khayal was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"is… is that?" he managed.

"I believe so. I also believe the team is going to need your help soon."

Khayal didn't answer. Instead he cut off the link. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Had he been somewhere else, he would not go. However during these last few months that he had been in the team, shadow had come to understand the value of family. he also knew that apart from Kid Bat they would not fare well in a fight against someone more experienced in fighting.

He jumped down from the building. his mind was already calculating how he should land and when. Khayal shot a grapnel and swung towards the nearest zeta beam. It would take a while to reach Cadmus which was why he summoned his hoverbike. He just hoped he'd get there in time.

**I don't have a girlfriend. But I do know a woman who'd be mad at me for saying that.**

**Mitch Hedberg**

When Khayal arrived at Cadmus, he ran through the dark halls. He already knew where he was going. He's sees the room the team was in a thousand times. He found the vault door closed but he threw a code breaker opening the vault. He didn't stop. He didn't have time to stop.

The pod was broken and three team members lay on the floor unconscious. Kid Bat was holding his own, but he wasn't going to last long.

The boy was him. there was no doubt about it. he had the same brown hair, the same Arabic facial features skin tone, and the same dark brown eyes. Kid Bat was thrown to the floor stopping at shadow's feet.

Khayal grit his teeth and took his sword. unlike most heroes, he did not shy away from regular swords. He much preferred the long sword than the katana. Something the Justice League did not like.

The two watched each other. Khayal with his sword at hand tensed and ready for a fight. the other also in a fighting pose and in his hand he held a long metallic pole with a jagged end.

Khayal attacked first. his sword making a loud clang as it hit the pole. He jumped back to avoid his opponents attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kid Bat getting up.

"get the team away from here!" Khayal said.

Kid Bat nodded and motioned for Apollo who had started to regain consciousness to get Starbolt.

Khayal threw three shuriken which the boy dodged with lightning fast reflexes. Khayal didn't have time to react as the pole made contact with his side. He staggered back and the pole made contact with his head. Khayal thanked his luck for having stronger resilience. He grunted and stepped back wiping the blood from his mouth.

The clone took one of Khayal's shuriken from the ground and threw them with deadly accuracy. Khayal dodged them, but he felt one of the shuriken graze his arm. He closed his eyes briefly in pain and felt as the pole made contact with his ribs breaking them. shadow crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. He felt the clone step on his wrist and take his sword then turn him over with his foot.

He opened his eyes to see the clone take off his hood and raise his sword over his chest. Khayal's eyes snapped open. No he was not going to die by his own sword. he rolled over just in time. His cloak was caught by the sword, but he cut it with a shuriken he threw at the clone.

The clone attacked again, but this time Khayal was ready. He lunged with his sword. the clone blocked him shadow pressed harder testing the clone's strength. Then he pushed him back with his foot.

The clone grunted and attacked again. Khayal spun out of the way and took hold of the clone's arm and hit it with his elbow, breaking it in the process. Then he hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. the clone fell to the ground. Khayal knelt down not letting down his guard. The clone grabbed his foot. Khayal stomped on his hand with the other and quickly tied the clone up.

"when I get out of this I will kill you," the clone said.

Khayal lifted him up to his face and he whispered in his ear a smirk on his face.

"No, you're going to be quiet or I might not give you the pleasure of living," he threatened and he meant it too.

The clone stopped struggling, but he glared at Khayal promising pain later.

"that's better," he dropped him back on the ground.

The team walked slowly back inside. they saw Khayal standing beside the tied up clone.

There was a cut on his arm and judging by his breathing, he had broken ribs. Khayal ran a head through his hair. when he looked at he found blood on it. his blood.

"who is that?" Impulse asked.

"a…clone," Khayal said. He leaned against the control panel holding his middle area in pain.

"we need to get you back to the mountain," apollo said walking toward shadow.

"no," he said with closed teeth, "I'm fine."

"dude," Kid Bat said, "you have a cut on your arm and your abdomen. Not only that, you have broken ribs, a concussion most likely, and you probably have internal bleeding."

"I'm fine," he said again.

"the league should be on their way," Impulse said, "they'll take you to the medical bay then. For now let's carry this guy outside for them."

Kid Bat nodded and motioned for Apollo to help him. Kid Bat took a hold of the clone's arms and Apollo took his legs. The clone started screaming what he would do once he got out along with a few choice words, but Kid Bat cuffed hm.

"there are ladies here, have a little respect will you?"

The cursing continued although it lessened slightly.

"you okay?" Starbolt asked him.

"fine." Khayal said and walked away from her following the boys. He limped and his ribs where hurting, but Khayal did his best to ignore it.

**When Time is spent, Eternity begins.**

**Helen Hunt Jackson **

The justice arrived fairly quickly. The team watched as Batman landed first then the rest of the Justice League. Those who couldn't fly where aided by Green Lantern.

"talk," Batman said when he saw the clone.

Said clone had gone silent at the sight of the Justice League something the team was grateful for. Khayal closed his eyes mostly in pain. He had placed his hood back over his head completely covering his face in the shadows. He raised his head slowly slightly leaning against the wall of the building. he felt the stare of every leaguer on him when they connected the clone's face with his.

Kid Bat started explaining what he knew. From arriving at the building to their meeting with the clone.

"we were lucky Khayal came here when he did or we'd all be dead," Impulse finished.

"yes," Batman said looking at Khayal, "you were."

He didn't trust the boy. he was trained to kill by Cadmus. His blood was that of two of the world's deadliest assassins. The boy was a recluse and hardly ever showed his emotions. From what Kid Bat told him, Khayal hardly spoke and when he did it was either a warning or a sarcastic remark. That still didn't take into account the fact that he used an actual sword rather than the blunt katana. Batman had seen the boy's abilities. Khayal had deadly accuracy. It was that accuracy that left his enemies alive as he usually aimed for areas that wouldn't kill. Batman could imagine what that accuracy could do if Khayal was to change his view on life.

"can we talk about this back at the mountain?" Starbolt asked, "Khayal needs medical attention."

The league looked at said would-have-been assassin taking in his posture and his irregular breathing. Batman nodded towards green lantern who used her ring to lift up the clone and flew towards the watchtower.

The bio-ship arrived, and Superboy walked out. Impulse felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Starbolt blush as well. How could someone not fall for that boy? Oh right, Dan. Then again she was raised as a boy so maybe some of that rubbed off on her.

Khayal walked towards the bio-ship his ripped cloak covering what it could of his body. Never once did his facial expression change as he walked.

**Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.**

**Dr. Seuss**

Khayal didn't hiss or wince as Dan dressed his wounds. He just sat there staring off into the distance. In his mind's eye he replayed the scene from earlier. He couldn't believe that Cadmus would dare create a clone of him and yes it was a clone. Kid bat had confirmed that the clone was his created months after The Escape.

Khayal winced slightly when dan poked at his ribs.

"don't move or I won't be able to wrap it properly," she said.

Khayal looked away. His hand curling into a fist in anger. Once he was properly wrapped up he stood up.

"you better not do anything too strenuous or you won't ever get better."

Khayal ignored her. He grabbed his cloak and sword on his way out of the medical bay. he headed towards his room in the mountain. Normally he would go to jump city, but not today.

The new mount justice was built from the base of the previous mount justice. It was made of concrete since steel would corrode easily in the sea air. As he passed the living room he heard sounds of laughter coming from Starbolt and Impulse. His face softened when he saw them both laughing almost as if they where sisters.

He wished he had that opportunity. He wanted a family. The team usually considered him the outcast, but in reality, Khayal didn't know how to react around them. He wasn't sure what to do. Cadmus didn't exactly prioritize people skills. He tried to fit in, but whenever he tried he just gave up. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He walked past the girls and into the living quarters.

Khayal threw his cloak and sword on the chair and lay down on the bed. He didn't dare place his hands under his head. Instead he crossed them over his stomach as he stared at the bed.

The clone was all he thought about. No doubt he was being subjected to batman's interrogation. Thomas Wayne was a true bat. He had mastered the bat glare at four and all of his training at fifteen. As of now, batman was the youngest hero to ever be inducted into the league unless you count captain marvel.

Khayal turned slightly to turn off the lamp wincing slightly. He dreaded tomorrow. No doubt the team will bombard him with questions about his past. Questions he had no intention of answering.


End file.
